Paid in Full
by Girlygirl
Summary: There’s still the small dinner fee Danny has yet to collect from her and Lindsay just had to go and ask him about anonymous phone calls. One shot DL.


Seems I've been away from writing fiction for so long I needed, likeproof of identification. LOL.I didn't mean to let so much time laps between fics but my muse is cheating on me or something because I can't seem to write anything. And then the other day, BOOM, this hit me. I'm pretty sure my muse is trying to suck up but who am I to complain? Anyway it D/L because their so perfect together (the little scenes we've been getting every episode are proof) and I can't tell everyone how happy I am to find that D/L as attracting more and more shippers. The dinner/drinks thing in _'Cool Hunter'_ is the bases of this story and has been yelling at me to write about it but I never found the inspiration until last week (Phone Sex) to do so. Remember I own nothing and **PLEASE REVIEW**, I am still a review whore (that twelve step program doesn't work!)

**Paid in Full**

"So I was thinking, I need your help with an experiment." Danny fell into step behind her as she moved through the lab towards the locker room. She smiled.

"Oh really?" they rounded the corner and Danny made sure to keep close to the petit brunette.

"Yeah really," he smiled back, following her into the locker room and leaning against one of the lockers as she pulled opened hers before looking at him.

"What do you need help with?" Dark eyes sparkled with interest as she pulled her jacket out of her locker and closed it.

"Actually it's all your fault, you asked me if anonymous phone calls from woman turned me on and I'm just as curious as you to find out the answer to that question so I'll sit in my- our office and you can call me. Plus we can kill two birds with one stone; we get to find out if phone sex turns you on Montana." He smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her; she smacked him lightly.

"And here I thought you really needed my help with a case." She laughed as she brushed past him.

"Who said it was for a case? I never said that. You spark my interest on the subject and I am a detective. Finding the answers is my job." They met Stella in the doorway of the locker room as they bickered past her.

"I helped you with your experiment… which by the way, you've yet to buy me dinner for." He reminded her; Stella watched them as they stopped and Lindsay turned to look at him.

"My experiment was part of an actual cases, yours is part of some twisted fantasy. And I never said anything about dinner, you changed that." Her hair fell softly down her back, light curls framing her face, tempting him to pull one.

"All I'm saying is that you do still own me Monroe, and I'm collecting." They seemed to have forgotten all about Stella who was blatantly listening the second she heard the word 'fantasy'.

"Oh, no, no, I am not helping you get off at work just because you helped me with a case, I don't care if it was my fault or not." Stella imaged Flack, who had just come around the corner, was probably wearing the same shocked expression as she was.

"I'm not even gotta ask, you really never know with the two of you." They both looked at him, Lindsay blushing at what he'd heard and Danny chuckling.

"No! Flack it's not…" but the cop held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't wanna know; I was just looking for Stella."

"You found me," Stella stepped into the hall, joining the other three and causing Lindsay to blush even more as she hid her head in her hands, peeking through her fingers at the older woman.

"Did you hear all that too?" she asked, her question muffled but she wanted to die when Stella suppressed a smile and nodded.

"And I'm with Flack I don't even want to know, that your business." She waved her hand between Danny and Lindsay as Lindsay shook her head and Danny leaned back to watch her.

"It's nothing like that," Stella nodded, moving to join Flack who was laughing at Lindsay's discomfort.

"Right, we'll see you two later, be good." The two of them laughed as they walked away leaving Danny still smirking at her. Lindsay turned her face into his chest unconsciously, trying to hide her face as she moaned.

"Look what you did, now they think we, like, do it in the broom closet or something and God knows if Stella know Mac's going to find out." She breathed in his scent, a mixture of aftershave and sandalwood and something completely Danny before she noticed just how close they were.

"'Do it in the broom closet'? I can't believe you just said that." He pulled her back by her shoulders gently, needing to get her slightly away from him before he did something she was going to kill him for. "And if you weren't talking so loud we wouldn't have this problem anyway."

"No, if you hadn't been joking around about…" and this time she caught herself, dropped her voice low and continued, "…phone sex, this wouldn't have happened." She looked around to make sure they were still alone.

"Who said I was joking?" Danny jumped back, grabbing her right arm when she tried to hit him and then her left.

"Be good Montana, you heard Stella." His eyes twinkled and she swore that bugging her was actually a condition he had.

"Let go Danny," she told him pulling away but Danny held on; Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Come on," she pleaded.

"Only if you'll help me with my experiment." He bargained, pulling her closer.

"Let it go Danny it's not happening,"

"Fine, fine, for now, but there is still that dinner you promised me." Lindsay opened her mouth, ready to tell him that it was drinks she'd promised but Danny raised his eyebrows and looked down at her wrist.

"Okay, I promised you dinner." She huffed and he smiled like a kid on Christmas.

"You promise you wouldn't go back on your word?" he inquired and she nodded "And that I get to pick where we go?" he added; again she nodded.

"Anything else, Messer?"

"Yeah, say it. Say 'I promise that I wouldn't go back on my word'," Lindsay repeated it after him as he continued, "'and you can pick where we go Danny,'" still she repeated and still he continued. "'and you're by far the best looking guy I've ever seen and I was wrong not to help you with your experiment.'" He smirked, she was just repeating him so he'd let her go and she was half way through his last sentence when it hit her.

"Hey! You tricked me," she laughed and he dropped her wrist, turned her around and steered her towards the exit.

"Oh admit it you really do think I'm by far the best looking guy you've ever seen." Sheldon looked at them odd as they past the break room but ignored it; after all it was the two of them.

"Why? It's not like you need me boosting you ego, it seems pretty healthy to me." He held the door open for her, like he had when they'd been working the Kinsey case and followed her out into the parking lot and to his car.

"Funny, Monroe, hilarious; get in the car." He pulled open her door and watched her climb in before moving to his side and slipping in as well.

"So where are we going?" she asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and starting down the road.

"This little Italian place, they have the best pizza," he told her, never taking his eyes off the road and she nodded.

"And come on, who doesn't like pizza?" she joked, smiling one of those smiles that stopped him in his tracks.

"Exactly Monroe, you're catching on." Lindsay leaned back against the chair, content to let the city she wasn't completely familiar with yet roll by as she listened to the steady breathing of her partner beside her. It scared her to realize that Danny, and car horns and none stop night life was fast replacing the quite, calm, freedom of Montana as her home.

When they finally pulled up in front of the small pizzeria, Lindsay knew right away that this place was one of those places. Those places that no one really knew about except its regulars, those places that you only ever found out about because someone you knew went there, one of those places that had the absolutely best food you'd ever tasted. She wasn't disappointed. As she bit into her first piece of pizza, cheese dripping off the top, tine crust lightly burned, Lindsay knew she'd never find pizza like this again.

"Wow," she mumbled, looking up to find Danny watching her. "What? Do I have food on my face?" she dropped the pizza and wiped her mouth with her napkin. Danny shook his head.

"No, no, I just wanted to see how you liked it," He took a bit of his own piece, missing the way she ducked her head before adding. "Told you it was the best."

"This is almost worth having phone sex with you," Danny choked on his food, eyes widening, she sure had a way of throwing him off he never expected her to say that.

"Almost," she clarified, laughing. The rest of dinner passed nicely, they talked, getting to know each other better. Sometimes she'd let something slip about her life before New York and he'd look into her eyes and find himself telling her about his life before her but they'd change the subject whenever that happened. Too fast too soon and deep down it scared both of them. They laughed so loud sometimes Danny was sure the owner was going to kick them out whether he was a regular or not; he didn't. And then the bill came and Lindsay made a move for it, after all it was her treat, but Danny beat her to it.

"I've got this, Montana." He stated, pulling out his wallet.

"Danny, give me the bill." She leaned over the table to grab it but he pulled it away.

"No," he stood when she did, tucking his wallet back into his pocket. She tried for the bill but he kept moving his hand out of the way until she finally grabbed his arm to still him. He laughed; both unaware of the people watching them act like love sick teenagers playing around.

"Give me the damn thing." She hissed, as he grabbed the bill with his other hand and slid it into his jean pocket. Then he starred at her, silently challenging her to go after it with a small smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed.

"You don't think I will Messer?" she asked and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know? Will you?" And again she surprised him by dipping her hand into his pocket and pulling out the bill. It took everything in him to stop from reaching to the nearness of her- of her hand.

"I win," she turned around, smile firmly on her face and grabbed her purse and jacket. He let her pay, stood behind her and talked to Maria, the owner's wife, as she gave Lindsay back her change before placing a hand on his co-workers back and leading her out.

"So, which way's home Monroe?" he asked when they were pulling out of the parking lot. Lindsay looked at him, triumphant smile still on her face and told him where she lived. Danny had a hard time remembering the last time he'd found a woman as beautiful as the one sitting beside him. Again Lindsay was happy to lean back and let the city pass as Danny drove her home.

"Thanks again Danny," she must have thanked him a million times in the car, to which he responded to never having met a person as polite as her but secretly he loved how different she was from some of the rude women in New York.

"No problem, but really I should be thanking you, you did pay." they stopped in front of her apartment door; he'd insisted on walking her up.

"Well I did owe you, and we all know what my other option was." She made him laugh and on its own accord his hand shot out and twirled a piece of dark hair; he'd been wanted to do that all day.

"From here on in Montana, I pay. I'm Italian, you could be killed in my family for letting a girl pay for dinner." His voice was low, her attention focused on his hand in her hair and she nodded. Danny licked his lips as he took her in, leaning against her door, mouth slightly open, lips full, eyes moving from him to the hand in her hair; she was so damn irresistible and she didn't even know it. And he couldn't stop himself from leaning in, placing his free hand on the door behind her and kissing her. She tasted sweet, like oranges, or chamomile, or vanilla and he slid his hand from one ofher curls to the back on her head to bring her closer. She moaned into him, angling her body to fit his as it pressed softly up against hers. Her purse hit the floor with a faint 'plop' as she freed her hands to gather up fists of his shirt. Danny pulled away to let her catch her breath for a second but when he say her swollen lips he swooped in to kiss her again. Lindsay didn't complain; this time she stood up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck. His hands snaked themselves around her waist, fingering the swatch of exposed skin there. Slowly he leant her gently back against the door, reluctantly untangled his hands from around her and cupped her cheek as they pulled away. She licked her lips, tasting him there like red wine and chocolate and she knew she was now addicted.

"No Lindsay, I win." He whispered softly, referring to her success concerning the bill at dinner and to his own now.She shivered yet managed to keep her head because every other part of her was screaming to invite him in.

"Good night,' He traced her lips with his finger before turning and lazily walking down the hall, leaving her in his wake. A grin starched across her face as she tried to clear her head, she knew how much she liked that kiss and she had a feeling Danny did too; after all, he had called her Lindsay.

-Girlygirl


End file.
